wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eagle Rock (song)
"Eagle Rock" is a song from Space Dancing. Song Credits 2003 Version * Music: Ross Wilson * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Ross Wilson * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Ross Wilson * Music & Lyrics Adaptation: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Ross Wilson * Publisher: Mushroom Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group Live Hot Potatoes! Version * Music and Lyrics: Ross Wilson * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music & Lyrics Adaptation: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Ross Wilson * Publisher: Mushroom Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2017 Version * Music: Ross Wilson * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Ross Wilson, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Music Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Lyrics Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Ross Wilson * Music & Lyrics Adaptation: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Ross Wilson * Publisher: Mushroom Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 2002 Version * Lead Vocals - Ross Wilson * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Simon Pryce * Additional Vocals - Murray Cook, Paul Paddick * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Ross Wilson * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Percussion - Steve Machamer * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay 2002 Karaoke Version * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Simon Pryce * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Ross Wilson * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Percussion - Steve Machamer * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Live Hot Potatoes! Version * Lead Vocals - Ross Wilson * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Bass - John O'Grady * Electric Guitar - Murray Cook, Rex Goh * Acoustic Guitar - Greg Page * Piano - Tony Gardner * Drums - Tony Henry * Percussion - Craig Abercrombie * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay 2017 Version * Vocals - Emma Watkins, Ross Wilson * Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar - Oliver Brian * Bass Guitar - Alex Keller * Piano - Oliver Brian * Banjo - Oliver Brian, Anthony Field * Drums - Jackie Barnes * Bagpipes - Anthony Field * Bottle & Cajon - Oliver Brian * Clicks - Oliver Brian, Anthony Field Song Lyrics Now listen, (We're listening!) Oh we're steppin' out I'm gonna turn around, (Turn around, everybody!) Gonna turn around once and we'll do the Eagle Rock. Oh momma! Oh you're rocking well! Hmm yeah you do it so well, Well we do it so well when we do the Eagle Rock Now momma, (Ahoy there, King Mondo!) Yeah you're rockin' fine! Why don't you give me a sign? Hmm just give me a sign and we'll do the Eagle Rock. Chorus Hey Hey Hey, good old Eagle Rock's here to stay, I'm just crazy about the way we move, Doing the Eagle Rock. Oh Oh Oh come on fast, you can come on slow I'm just crazy about the way we move, Doing the Eagle Rock. Go momma! Well you're rocking fine! Why don't you give me a sign? Just gotta give me a sign and we'll do the Eagle Rock. Oh yeah! Well I feel so free! Come on and dance with me! Dance with me while do the Eagle Rock. Chorus Now listen, (We're still listening!) More we're stepping out. Yeah, gonna turn around, Gonna turn around once and we'll do the Eagle Rock. Chorus Doing the Eagle Rock. Doing the Eagle Rock. Doing the Eagle Rock, Rock, Rock! Eagle Rock! Trivia * Kevin French's karaoke version omits the lead vocals. Gallery See here # Single Gallery EagleRock-Disc.JPG|Cover and disc of this single EagleRock-BackCover.jpg|Back cover Videos Category:Wiggles songs Category:Space Dancing songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Action Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Series 4 Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:The Wiggles Duets Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Wiggle Bay songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Ross Wilson Songs